Inocente Indecencia
by Malasletras
Summary: Estar casados es mucho más que vivir juntos, y ya es hora que Goku se entere por manos de Chi Chi de eso, pero antes debe recordar a la muchacha y descubrir muchas cosas más.


Hola! sabes? amo Dragon Ball, Z, GT todo todo lo que tiene que ver con este animé que yo creo, representa mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro jaja hasta creo que obligaré a mis hijos a verlo y a "dar energía a Goku para la Genkidama D:" etc, hace poco decidí leer el manga... ¡Es espectacular! pero creo que le falta un poco de humanidad, entiendo que es un shonen pero... es tan frío en algunos aspectos Goku con Chichi, con sus propios hijos... nunca había apreciado tanto ese "extra" que aporta el animé hasta ahora... momento muy emotivos, como el casamiento, cuando Goku se enferma del corazón, cuando Goku conoce a Goten, son momentos muy muy muy desabridos en el manga... en fin, es la pequeña crítica, pero no quita que DB sea una obra maestra tampoco hace que disminuya mi amor hacia Goku y Gohan =) decidí hacer un oneshot de Chichi y Goku, espero hacer unos de Dragon Ball Z y uno del GT más adelante, aunque creo que Dragon Ball, debiera ser una categoría entera juju. Nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

><p>Apenas vió desaparecer la silueta de un pequeño e indiferente Goku en el horizonte crepuscular, decidió que haría los próximos años; entrenar, porque Goku era sólo un niño y ya era tanto o más fuerte que su padre, y su padre era muy fuerte, quizá que tan poderoso sería en el futuro...y si se iba a casar con él...debía de estar a su altura.<p>

Sí, pobre Goku, no sabía los múltiples planes que Chichi hizo en su mente, las fantasías que maquinaba sin darles ningún tipo de freno, todo esto mientras entrenaba discretamente a expensas de su padre; ¿qué diría él?, se horrorizaría de ver que su hija era tan poco femenina, ¡todo lo contrario a lo que una dama debiera ser!

Ahora:

¿Qué cosas puede hacer una pequeña niña de 11 años para hacerse fuerte sin que su sobreprotector padre le diga algo? ¿Y cuáles eran las fantasías que la acompañaban en estas tareas?

Respecto a lo primero diremos que la pequeña Chichi hacía cosas similares a las que Goku, a kilómetros de distancia con el maestro que también le había enseñado a su padre, pero con menor exigencia y magnitud, no porque esta no se atreviera a transpirar o exigirse, si no por el temor a que los aldeanos, o alguien cualquiera, se diera cuenta de sus rígidos entrenamientos que obviamente, no eran para moldear las leves curvas que comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Pasaba los días entonces, cortando leña, mucha leña que vendía después a una aldea subsiguiente a la que circundaba el monte, ahora pacífico, en donde ella vivía, la repartía a pie, pasaba todo el día en aquella ciudad vistiendo un disfraz que la identificaba como una hombre, un chiquillo revoltoso que sólo quería hacer algo de dinero para fines desconocidos. Hacía múltiples tareas que sólo un jovencito y ninguna jovencita debiera hacer y debió aprender también, a comportarse como un varón y reírse de las bromas a las cuales no les encontraba sentido.

Tres años pasaron y ya le fue imposible seguir con la farsa porque ocultar los senos nacientes y los ojos soñadores, su cadera estrecha y su voz de mujer, era imposible, además una mujer del pueblo la había reconocido y no dudó en exponer su preocupación a su padre a penas tuvo la oportunidad.

A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, su padre se mostró contentísimo con la resolución de su hija, idéntica a su madre, pensó y decidió ayudarla.

Años pasaron en eso y Chichi se comenzó a preguntar qué sería de su Goku, al menos podría hacerle una visita a su futura esposa, se suponía que ya estaban prometidos, novios, pero éste no le había dado ni un beso si quiera aún después de acordar el compromiso y ella definitivamente no consideraba que un apretón en la nube voladora contara como un abrazo, ¡ya tenía 16 años! Y su cuerpo se quemaba por las noches pensando en un futuro no muy lejano en el cual pudiera desfallecer de dicha en los brazos de su amado Goku. Pero ni una noticia de él había llegado hasta sus oídos.

Poco después supo que había derrotado a un tal Piccolo Daimao, el cual era fuerte, este incluso había amenazado con dominar a toda la tierra y fundar una sociedad en el amparo del mal, ¡así de fuerte era su Goku! Pensó, muy inocentemente, que con esto él ya se daría por satisfecho, iría a buscarla y después de vivir unos años con ella y su padre la haría su esposa. Se equivocó nuevamente, volvieron a pasar dos años más y Goku no apareció ni tuvo noticia alguna de él, entonces decidió que se iría a inscribir al torneo de las artes marciales en donde seguro participaría él y allí le encararía. Entonces, durante dos años más se entrenó con la más exigente intensidad que podía soportar su cuerpo, para no caer en las primeras rondas y tener la oportunidad de pelear contra él porque a alguien que da su vida por la pelea y un rival digno sólo se le pueden decir las cosas con los puños- o a gritos- táctica a la que recurriría mucho en un futuro, probaría con lo que fuera para hacerle cumplir su promesa, y si esta se le había olvidado, haría que se lo volviera a pedir, y si ya tenía esposa u otra prometida la mataría. Así de simple. Años cultivando su amor no podían acabar por cuestiones tan triviales.

Cuanta fue la sorpresa de Goku al ver a esa delgada y delicada chica que le reclamaba su reconocimiento, se le hacía familiar, un gesto, una parte de su cuerpo, su aroma, algo que le hacía sentir un poco cálido y nostálgico, se alegró de que tuvieran que combatir, parecía muy fuerte, no tanto como él, sin ser arrogante, pero era tan poderosa como para admirarla, ¡además era mujer!, la única del torneo, si se empezaba a desnudar para distraerlo como había pasado con otro concursante en su primer torneo se llevaría una gran decepción, rogó para que no fuera de ese modo. Y así fue, la niña, podía asegurar que era una claramente ahora, era un espectáculo sus movimientos, un tanto familiares, eran delicados y femeninos, se enfocó sólo en esquivarlos para ver hasta donde podía llegar, pero ella no paraba de señalar su falta de memoria con furia, él se sentía fatal, de verdad lamentaba olvidar a alguien tan fuerte, además los discursos que le daba entre golpes los desconcentraba a ambos, aunque el público parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡No me estás tomando en cuenta! Pelea en serio- Dijo de pronto alejándose de él y volviendo a tomar posición

-Está bien, pero ¿vas a decirme quién eres?- Preguntó a la niña que debía tener más o menos su edad, era lo que el maestro Roshi diría "una tía buena" y con cada golpe que le acertaba contribuía al deleite de su figura de no niño, sus brazos delgados revelaban una leve musculatura, debido a un riguroso entrenamiento-pensó- adivinaba también que era muy ligera, aunque sentía que no sería correcto tomarla en brazos con la escusa de aventarla fuera del ring para comprobarlo.

-Te lo diré si me ganas- rió ella con coquetería que pasó desapercibida para Goku y éste en medio de la ansiedad que le provocaba saber quien era esa niña la golpeó en la nuca, quizá demasiado fuerte porque salió del ring en ese instante pronunciando un quejido agudo que le hizo removerse inquieto.

-¡Ey! Lo siento- Gritó Goku al tiempo que le ayudaba a reincorporarse, a penas vio que esta se encontraba bien insistió- ¿Quién eres?

La rabia aumentó, Chichi se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de empujar las lágrimas, tapándoles el paso para que no salieran, porque habían sido muchos los años pensando sólo en Goku, y que él no reconociera su esfuerzo, era borrar su existencia, él era tan perfecto, tal cual lo imaginaba en sus sueños, pero al parecer todo lo que ella había trabajado no le habían puesto a su altura. Ya rendida dijo sin ganas:

-Soy la hija de Ox-santan, a la que prometiste que tomarías por esposa-Le terminó de reclamar, calma lágrimas no salgáis hasta que hallamos vuelto a casa.

-¡¿Tu eres Chichi?- Chichi admitió que desde el fondo de su corazón se sintió feliz al ver como los ojos de ese hombre, su hombre, se salían de sus cuencas, la miró desde la punta de los pies hasta su rostro, seguramente en su mente estaba comparando a la pequeña niña de sus recuerdos con la mujer que tenía al frente, ella no era tonta y se sabía hermosa, también había visto la reacción de sus amigos, guardó la esperanza de que Goku se enamorara de ella a primera vista, como en los cuentos que leía de niña, pero trató de que nada de eso saliera de su semblante serio, expectante a los movimientos de pelinegro.- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo yo te prometí que te haría mi esposa!-Siguió chillando Goku, exclamaciones por parte del público, el arbitro comenzó a hablar como si se tratara de una telenovela, lo ignoró todo y se concentró en el hombre que tenía al frente, ¿y si realmente ya estaba comprometido? Lo había visto hablar con una mujer de cabello celeste hace unos momentos, la buscó y la fulminó con la mirada- Pero sabes... yo era pequeño, e incluso ahora, no sé bien que es eso de tener una esposa- Continuó, se sintió avergonzada, por su puesto, no podría despertar la atracción en un hombre que si bien se veía como tal tenía la psiquis de un chiquillo de pueblo, no tenía remedio, ahora que miraba atrás Goku ya le daba esa impresión desde que le conoció y tubo que tocarla para saber si era un hombre o una mujer.

-Así que la promesa que me hiciste era mentira- Era terrible escucharse decir esas palabras, sus propios labios las pronunciaban con dificultad debido a los temblores de su cuerpo, parad lágrimas, no podéis continuar vuestro camino, les rogaba, había mucha gente mirando, esperad a la soledad del hogar, apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Que más da, ya lo prometí y lo cumpliré- Chichi levantó su rostro y ya no tuvo que seguir conteniendo las lágrimas porque estas retrocedieron por sí mismas a medida que Goku se acercaba más y más a ella- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- lo dijo tan despreocupadamente que no parecía estar consiente de lo que pedía, y tratándose de él, seguramente no tenía idea de la ilusión que causaba y destruía, de todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando e imaginándolo diciendo esas palabras.

Debió decir que no, por orgullo, por darle una lección, por dejarle en vergüenza aunque él no entendiera nada de eso al menos ella pasaría los días pensando en cómo la gente que se congregó para ver el torneo de las artes marciales se rió de Son Goku. Pero antes que todo eso incluso su corazón ya latía desbocado y sus brazos se levantaron casi por inercia, buscando el cuello de Goku, desesperados por sentir los latidos de ese ser misterioso y poderoso, para asegurarse que esta vez no estaba soñando.

Sí... debió decir que no, pero ya había dicho que sí y estaba tan contenta.

-Chichi no te pegues tanto a mí- Rogó Goku, pero no aflojó el agarre al que lo tenía sometido, sentirlo así de cerca, aunque sea por unos minutos, sentirlo de ella y hacerse creer que el momento no había sido tan patético como seguramente lo fue le daba un poco de consuelo, adornó un poco la petición de Goku en su imaginación, tan activa desde que fuese una niña. Una reverencia a la hora de pedir su mano no hubiera estado mal, si le hubiese elogiado su cutis, su cabello negro... ahí vamos, soltó a Goku al tiempo que se sentía tonta y egoísta, prácticamente había obligado a un hombre a casarse con ella, pero le daba tanto miedo decirle la verdad, y esta verdad se descomponía en varias, primero, Goku no tenía idea qué era un matrimonio al cien por ciento, sus amigos le habían gritado a hurtadillas pequeños detalles, los esenciales, como vivir juntos para siempre, pero sólo eso, nada de hijos ni de romance ni besos ni coqueteos. Y segundo... no le había dicho que para hacer todo lo anterior era necesario un sentimiento fundamental; el amor, pero, repito, le daba tanto miedo exponer esa condición que en definitiva provocaría que él negara su existencia en su corazón y se declarara anulado el compromiso por sentido moral.

-Bien, ahora debo pelear contra Piccolo, espérame aquí, después nos iremos a vivir juntos.- lo dijo con toda amabilidad, desconociendo las dobles intenciones de su futura esposa, se sintió sucia al detectar tanta pureza en Goku, lo necesitaba, de pronto se le hizo urgente un seguro, cualquier cosa que le asegurara que todo pasaría como en sus sueños, como en las fantasías de cualquier mujer... sí, seguía obsesionada con la idea de que todo acabaría de un momento para otro. Miró a los lados del lugar donde se encontraban tomó las mejillas de Goku que la miró enarcando las cejas y acercó sus labios, no estuvieron unidos por más de dos segundos. Fue un movimiento lleno de miedo e inseguridad, Goku se sonrojó y se pasó el brazo por el labio.-Que extraño a sido eso- Dijo mirándola, a ella sólo se le ocurrió esconder la mirada tras su fleco, sintió cómo la mano de él levantaba su rostro- Pero no ha sido desagradable- le volvió a besar, otros dos segundos de gloria, él era tan inocente... sólo había imitado su movimiento anterior- ¿Esta clase de cosas hacen las personas que se casan? ¡valla!- Y dicho esto se fue al ring, en donde lo esperaba el terrible piccolo.

La batalla era intensa, unos gritillos de ánimo, histéricos, repletos del nombre de su amado se le escaban de la boca, pero su mente no estaba del todo allí. Además certeza respecto a la victoria de Goku le sobraba.

Predicho, pensado y hecho, Goku triunfó ante el primogénito de los demonios, y apenas comenzaron los ofrecimientos de Kami-sama para ocupar su puesto, Goku la tomó en brazos y se la llevó en la nube voladora, aunque vivir en un palacio en el Cielo no era mala idea...

El viento tocaba sus pieles y Chichi tuvo la escusa perfecta para arrimarse tanto como quiso a Goku, éste no le prestó atención, hubiera preferido un reclamo, pero antes de salir por los cielos esa tal Bulma se le había acercado a hablarle y desde entonces su cabeza parecía estar en otro lado, como si no fuera lo suficientemente despistado aún.

Por su parte, Goku pensaba seriamente en lo que le había dicho Bulma.

"-¿La amas Goku?, porque no te veo besando a una chica, menos teniendo hijos con ella, ¡ni si quiera sabes usar el dinero! ¡Jamás has trabajado en tu vida!- la respiración y el ritmo en el que decía las palabras aumentaba cada vez más.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con casarse Bulma-trató de calmarla Goku

Bulma lo miró detenidamente unos momentos, no podía ser en serio

-Goku, empezaré desde el principio, no quiero que hagas llorar a esa niña, te diré lo que tienes que hacer ¡Y más vale que lo hagas bien! Tómalo como un entrenamiento o lo que sea, después del mal rato que seguramente le hiciste pasar a la pobre debes ser el mejor esposo del mundo- Volvió a gritarle Bulma al tiempo que golpeaba con delicadeza el hombro de Goku, éste escuchó atento y con algo de asombro todas las cosas que debía hacer, ¿cómo era que Bulma sabía tanto? ¿estaría ya casada con Yamcha o es que todas las chicas sabían ese tipo de cosas? Aveces se aburría y comenzaba a mirar que había detrás de Bulma, entonces ella le golpeaba, en otros momentos él se sentía avergonzado por los movimientos que Bulma decía que debía realizar con Chichi, le repitió todo dos veces, y él dijo que lo había entendido para que le dejara en paz."

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía repasar las palabras de Bulma y no sentía otra cosa que no fuera la vergüenza, miró una o dos veces a Chichi, tan pegada a él, ¿ella sabía todas la cosas horribles que él tenía que hacerle para darle hijos? Porque aunque Bulma halla puesto una cara de pervertida y un poco de placer al contarle todas esas cosas sucias, no podía dejar de pensar que era...lo más asqueroso que le habían dicho. Pero tampoco quería asustarla, por eso decidió que guardaría silencio y haría lo que ella le dijera, para evitar sus gritos y para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Bulma, la de hacer feliz a esta niña.

-Mira Goku es mi casa- señaló Milk apoyando más su cuerpo sobre su espalda, sentía su calidez, vinieron a su mente las palabras de Bulma y su cabeza, sin permiso de él, comenzó a mezclar esas instrucciones con la realidad, empezó a sentir un calor extraño, por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas, empezó a sentirse más sensible, la voz de Milk resonaba en su nuca, su figura se desdoblaba, dos, tres, cuatro Chichis burlándose de él, porque no era buen esposo, porque no hacía lo que deberían hacer los buenos hombres, se disculpó mentalmente con su abuelito, se alegró de no tener recuerdos nítidos respecto de algún cuerpo desnudo femenino, ni de el de Bulma ni de el de Lunch, porque ante ese vacío se detuvieron sus extrañas alucinaciones, llegó a sentir que la nube se hacía más delgada... por fortuna ya habían llegado y en la puerta de la mansión el corpulento padre de Chichi les hacía señas, les estaba esperando.- Papá- gritó Milk- Traje a Goku, él me pidió que fuera su esposa- risas por parte de ambos, él no había hecho nada aún como lo había ordenado Bulma ¿por qué estaría ella tan feliz?

-Oh esto es motivo para celebrar, ¡quiero que toda la aldea esté de fiesta! Seguro quieren casarse cuanto antes, ¡mañana mismo! ¿verdad Goku?- Goku sólo asintió observando a Chichi detenidamente, como si fuera un entrenamiento había dicho Bulma, por eso la estaba analizando de esa manera, ideando una estrategia para evitar las tareas de esposos que Bulma había mencionado. Los ojos le brillaban a ella e insistía en tomar alguna parte de su cuerpo, el brazo, la mano, el hombro...aveces su propia extremidad superior rozaba por casualidad el muslo de Chichi... ¿se sentía bien? ¿pasaría a ser un viejo verde como el maestro Roshi? Ya se habían besado...

-Me parece muy bien Padre, yo le enseñaré la casa a Goku- le tomó el brazo y lo tironeó por un largo comedor, no prestó atención a lo que decía, sólo observaba con calma la mano que sujetaba la suya, no era desagradable, se sintió confortado, apretó con un poco de fuerza el agarre, ella no paraba de hablar, pero parecía muy feliz y esa animosidad se le fue contagiando hasta que él comenzó a participar en la conversación aunque fuera diciendo cosas sin sentido, o mostrando su confusión frente a algunos elementos que no había visto antes. Antes de darse cuenta o hacer algo para ganar tiempo llegaron a una gigantesca puerta color rosa.

-Esta es mi habitación- anunció ella y no se le vio incómoda, pero una alarma natural se encendió dentro de Goku, Bulma lo había dicho "Apenas se vean solos podéis comenzar a hacer de las suyas", bueno ahora iban a estar solos, en el lugar donde ella dormía.

El lugar por dentro no era tan femenino ni tan rosa como había imaginado que sería, como el cuarto de Bulma, estaba decorado con tonos celestes y crudos, un toque de chica eran las flores que colgaban bien cuidadas de diversos maceteros, y el mosquitero que se desprendía desde un curioso aparato, coronando la cama de Chichi, como una princesa. Chichi se lanzó sobre la cama con entusiasmo y lo invitó a sentarse a orillas de esta, él con mucho cuidado lo hizo.

-Goku, cuando nos casemos mañana, no quiero ninguna luna de miel quiero que nos vallamos a vivir en seguida a tu casa.- comenzó a hablar Chichi con entusiasmo, la palabra casamiento volvió a encender las alarmas. Silencio, ella no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó como atrapada en su rostro, Goku quiso preguntarle si tenía algo dibujado en la cara o algo gracioso, lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por unos finos labios que se posaron sobre los de él delicadamente.

-Seré un buen esposo, pero no hoy-dijo Goku mientras la alejaba nervioso, se pasó la mano por los labios y las mejillas ardientes, labios secos, deseosos, extrañamente querían algo más que comida o agua, reclamaban unirse nuevamente con los de ella, lo gritaban, sentía esa necesidad de su cuerpo, ajena... la negó, miró la habitación para distraerse, la entrepierna comenzó a molestarle como nunca antes, preguntó donde podía hacer pipí, Milk le respondió que en el baño y se lo señaló, ¡el baño! Kami-sama, Bulma y el maestro Roshi tenían de esas modernidades, sin embargo cuando se bajó los pantalones ningún líquido salió de allí, se preguntó si estaría enfermo, se tocó un poco ahí mismo y sintió como si esa zona estuviera irritada, con fiebre, un poco dura... todo era muy extraño.

Al volver a la habitación Milk estaba llorando. Se sintió un poco triste al encontrarla en esa situación... haría lo que pudiera para animarla, se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó sincera y sencillamente

-No quieres casarte conmigo, no me amas...es mejor que no seas mi esposo-paró el llanto para decirle esas palabras, luego de terminarlas en medio de suspiros y arrebatos dejó que siguieran cayendo las lágrimas, Goku se sintió lo peor del mundo, tan preocupado estaba con las palabras de Bulma y con el comportamiento de su propio cuerpo que se había olvidado completamente de ella. Buscando palabras de consuelo masculló con un nerviosismo no característico de él mismo.

-¿Pero tu quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó, ella asintió tímidamente y entonces supo que no podría aplazarlo más, se acercó y unió sus labios, contacto que antes había rechazado por la repentina fiebre que había asaltado a su cuerpo.

Chichi no supo que hacer, Goku le había besado por iniciativa propia, pero sólo se había quedado allí, congelado, le inundó una repentina ternura al comprender que él trataba de ser un buen novio pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, hace unos minutos, cuando él se había apartado ella había decidido renunciar, pero ahora se volvía a sentir esperanzada y no iba a dejar pasar ese sentimiento tan fácil, le movió hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Debes mover tus labios Goku- volvió a besarle, moviendo suavemente sus labios, ritual que él después repitió con la misma intensidad, luego lo hicieron al unísono, se alegró que el momento no se hubiera arruinado por alguna pregunta impertinente de su parte... decidió introducir su lengua en la boca de él y para su sorpresa éste le respondió envolviéndola de una manera inesperadamente sensual, apretándola, haciendo y deshaciendo un nudo, llevó su mano a sus cabellos y lo soltó de sus ataduras.

-Si lo hubieras llevado suelto, habría sido más fácil reconocerte, pero todos decían que eres muy bonita y temo que si lo llevas así, más personas lo dirán, sólo frente a mí usarás el pelo suelto- dijo dándole espacio para respirar un momento... éxtasis, Goku era un verdadero galán y difícil que él se diera cuenta de el efecto que había causado en ella sus palabras, él volvió a unir sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.-Seré un buen esposo, no debes llorar- murmuraba una y otra vez entre besos que a medida que se iban sucediendo se volvían más apasionados, más salvajes, requerían de menos control y de más instinto, tal vez por eso Goku dejó de pensar en el casi manual de instrucciones que Bulma le había brindado verbalmente acerca de las mujeres, explorar la boca de Chichi era maravilloso y no podía imaginar nada mejor, pero recordó que tan liviano era su cuerpo, su calidez y quiso volver a sentir todo eso.

La levantó y cambió las posiciones, sentándola a ella sobre él

No, las mujeres no tenían pene y tenían un trasero en el pecho; fue lo primero que había aprendido con Bulma, con el tiempo había comprendido que las chicas y los chicos eran diferentes y entre sus muchas diferencias destacaba el tipo de pecho que tenían, parte que debiera resultar atractiva para la mayoría de los hombres pero que a él nunca le habían llamado realmente la atención, y respecto al pene...bueno ahora comprendía, gracias a Bulma nuevamente, que esto se debía a que las mujeres no podían tenerlo porque debía hacer y tener hijos y para eso... bueno, el hombre debía insertar su pene en el recipiente de la mujer; eso le había dicho Bulma, pero él no veía ninguna especie de recipiente, pero intuía, por el contacto de sus cuerpos que estaba en donde el hombre tenía ese órgano al cual nunca le atribuyó una función tan importante como la de hacer bebés.

Chichi estaba encantada con la inocencia de Goku, aún no le había tocado, se conformaba con los besos, decidió probar más de esa pureza, de todas formas ella se había tocado y sabía cuáles eran los puntos exactos, y aunque nunca había tocado a un hombre para saber los de él, sintió que era su deber de esposa averiguarlos con el tiempo. Pero hasta ahora todo había sido cuestión de instinto así que decidió seguir provocando a éstos, los instintos,para que salieran de Goku. Tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Siento tu corazón Chichi- Goku parecía tan maravillado ante ese descubrimiento que se sintió un poco sucia, nuevamente, respecto a sus acciones.-¿Quieres que te toque aquí, en el lugar donde late tu corazón?- preguntó.

-Si...por favor- Le pidió, detuvo un poco su mano sobre la cama mientras se desabrochaba el traje y dejaba al descubierto sus pechos... no llevaba sostén, sólo unas vendas, lo otro era incómodo a la hora de luchar.

Goku sentía que estaba volviendo a perder la cabeza, como en la nube, también sintió que la fiebre se le propagaba a través de las piernas, entonces Milk le mostró su pecho vendado y movido por la curiosidad y esa extraña fiebre, rompió las vendas sin esfuerzo, los pechos de Milk se veían libres de sus ataduras y recuperaron el tamaño natural. Ella le había dicho que quería que le tocara allí, así lo haría. Llevó su mano hasta el lugar y comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje con cuidado, debía medir su fuerza, pero aunque lo intentaba con toda su alma Milk comenzó a gritar, él se asustó.

-N-no pares...se siente muy bien, por eso estoy gritado-admitió con vergüenza, colores, pasiones, todo se le subía a la cara, el nombre de su amado salía por su boca, tratando de calmar la presión que comenzó a sentir en el bajo vientre. Sorprendido de que alguien gritara de esa manera por gusto Goku continuó mientras observaba la cara de esa mujer que se mostraba tan feliz sólo por el hecho de que alguien como él, ignorante, campesino, se quisiera casar con ella, Chichi tenía los ojos entre-cerrados y se arqueaba cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto... al maestro Roshi le gustaban los pechos de las "tías buenas", Goku se descubrió observándolos, y se sobresaltó al notar que le gustaban, no eran como un trasero, vulgar concepción que tuvo cuando pequeño, más bien parecía... un muffin, coronado por ese trozo de piel redondo en la punta, como una cereza, sí, su afán lo llevaba a ver todo como comida, acercó sus labios a esos pechos con curiosidad, ¿Sabrían de la misma manera? Milk susurró su nombre, la observó, no parecía estar en sí misma, tomó la cabeza de Goku entre sus manos, dirigiendo sus labios a sus pechos, comprendiendo un poco que quería que repitiera la acción lo hizo, paseando sus lengua por la piel que rodeaba su pecho y la protuberancia que estaba ubicada en la sima, dándole un suave mordisco. Su piel era lustrosa y olía a flores silvestres, abrió un poco más el traje para observar que más había bajo esas ropas, para probar más partes de ella, para saber si el resto de su cuerpo era tan dulce como lo que acababa de probar.

Chihi estaba desfalleciendo, casi cae en los acusadores pensamientos de que Goku, en verdad, no era nada inocente. Sin embargo la avidez con la que lamía su piel, la mirada inquisidora... sus manos que exploraban más allá de lo que el traje permitía todo con esa actitud relajada, con el cuidado de un niño que tiene entre sus brazos el jarrón más caro de la madre, le aseguraban la posición del muchacho más puro que jamás conoció.

Comenzó a temblar.

El clímax la perseguía entre la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, entre el roce que las manos y boca de Goku le proporcionaban a su piel. Pararon las sensaciones. Abrió los ojos asustada, pensando que tal vez él se había aburrido, no lo culparía porque ella no había hecho otra cosa que ahogar como podía su voz, pero lo que vio fue a Goku quitándose las pesadas ropas que al caer emitieron un sonido sordo, cuyas vibraciones llegaron hasta su espalda, apoyada ahora en el frío piso . ¿Cuándo?. Goku quedó en pantalones y Milk pudo deleitarse con ese torso de adonis, con sus músculos estilizados, se miró, ella no tenía tan mala figura, ojalá Goku se sintiera afortunado, conforme... se dio cuenta que el traje estaba hasta sus rodillas, lo bajó totalmente y también se sacó los botines, quedando sólo en bragas, Goku la miraba embelesado, ella se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, palpó el cubrecama, indicándole que quería que la acompañara, él obedeció.

-Me saqué la ropa porque tengo mucho calor-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Yo también tengo calor Goku- no desvió la mirada, presionó sus instintos jugando con sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al mismo compás, pero él no parecía prestarle atención, suspiró.

-Chichi...¿puedo seguir?-dijo con voz ahogada Goku, Chichi asintió enérgicamente, él volvió a empujarla suavemente, pero ella decidió que debían pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Acuéstate tú- le indicó, el volvió a obedecer, ella por su lado no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, sólo dejó que la curiosidad que le picaba en las manos la guiaran. Desde la cara hasta el pecho, tocó cada parte de ese cuerpo tan deseado por ella, lo idolatró paseándose por sus abdominales de acero, desabrochó el cinturón que amarraba el pantalón, lo bajó, no llevaba ropa interior y pudo notar una pequeña erección. Se acercó un poco, media hipnotizada con ese músculo al cual sus sueños no le hacían justicia, dejó que su aliento se deslizara por esa parte recién descubierta, Goku gimió, ella se sintió incitada a devorarlo completamente.

Goku se sorprendió al ver que Chichi le bajaba los pantalones, pero después de pensarlo le encontró sentido, porque a él le gustaron los pechos de Milk, y bueno a todos los hombres, al parecer, le gustaban los pechos, seguramente se debía a que ellos no tenían, entonces a las chicas les gustaba lo que los hombres tenían y ellas no...¡penes! Además él había probado sus pechos movido por ese gusto y curiosidad, seguro que a ella le pasó lo mismo. Todo bien, Goku se sintió muy inteligente, pronto le contaría su descubrimiento a Krilin. Pero, lo que le sorprendió realmente fue el placer que le inundó cuando Chichi comenzó a utilizar sus boca y lengua para acariciarlo, alternaba su aliento con el calor de sus manos y sentía que si no gritaba un poco su garganta estallaría, se dio el gusto pues, de suspirar sonoramente y susurrar que le gustaba esa sensación, pronto comenzó a notar que su pene se hinchaba más, se erguía, una presión y una pequeña punzada, los muslos de le tensaron, casi en medio de la inconsciencia tomó la cabeza de Chihi y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias, sus caderas le acompañaron hasta que explotó, literalmente, un líquido extraño y desconocido salió de su miembro. Sintió vergüenza y con su mano quitó los resquicios del extraño componente de sus labios, había tragado gran cantidad, aún así ella lo miró con emoción y no supo que hacer, ella esperaba algo, lo presentía ¿pero qué? ¿debía hacer lo mismo que ella? ¿quería que juntaran sus labios otra vez? Ambas expectativas que creyó leer en esa mirada de estrellas nacientes le parecieron agradables y decidió llevar las dos a cabo, esto es, la besó y bajó esa última y minúscula pieza de ropa, palpó que había allá abajo y se sorprendió al notar que había una especie de cueva, resguardada por un par de pliegues, ha de ser el recipiente del que Bulma le habló, ¿pero como iba a meter allí eso? No se veía muy grande, a lo mejor a ella le dolía, un líquido parecía lubricar esas paredes invisibles, se apartó de su boca y se agachó hasta llegar a su entrada, la miró con devoción, era muy rosada y desprendía un olor agridulce.

-Go-goku, ¿qué haces?- escuchó que ella preguntaba entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones, desde ese ángulo su pecho se veía subir y bajar, su rostro sonrojado...

-Eres...hermosa-dijo impresionado Goku, "hermosa" era una palabra que ocupaba poco, la utilizó al describir el paisaje desde la nube voladora, nada más, jamás pensó en adjudicársela a alguna persona, pero con Chichi parecía adecuada, ella era, hermosa.

-Goku, te amo.- susurró ella, pero Goku no le escuchó, metió su lengua en ese espacio, era más profundo de lo que parecía...

Milk no pudo sentir más vergüenza, al notar las intenciones de Goku, el cual parecía estar imitando sus acciones, se desesperó y lo empujó suavemente con las piernas.

-E-eso es vergonzoso-le dijo, Goku tomó uno de sus pies y lo acarició.

-Sabes a lluvia Chichi

Goku volvió a tenderse sobre ella sosteniendo su peso sobre sus ambos brazos que se apoyaron a cada lado de su cara, en eso su entrepierna rozó la de Milk, ambos se arquearon de placer,volvió a repetir la acción para ver el resultado y al notar los jadeos de gozo de Chichi, sintió que Bulma tenía razón, eso era lo que debía hacer, tomó su pene entre su mano derecha y lo guió entre los pliegues femeninos de ella.

Ella dió un respingo con la mayor discreción que puede tenerse cuando quieres ocultar un leve sufrimiento de una persona que está demasiado cerca, por no decir vulgarmente, arriba tuyo, porque al final él era muy inocente como para comprender el dolor, el placer que le causaba ese tipo de contactos.

Él comprendió que ella sentía un poco de dolor, pero no podía sacarlo, algo, un vórtice de pasión le condujo hasta el final, se sorprendió por la manera en que calzaban. Perfectamente.

-Ah

Él, aunque un poco tarde decidió sacarlo completamente

-Tranquilo, el dolor ya pasó- Lo atrajo- Otra vez- susurró en su oído

Él volvió a sumergirse en ella y por primera vez se sintió solo, como si toda su vida hubiera estado plagada por la soledad, como si hoy, sólo hoy, estuviera completo. Todo el resto había sido un espejismo. ¿Pero cómo hacerle sentir eso a ella.?

"-Yamcha aún no me pide matrimonio, será que no me ama -Bulma otra vez, que inoportuno recuerdo

-¿Qué es amar?

-Es el máximo reconocimiento de un hombre a una mujer Goku

-¿Más que decirle que es un buen rival?

-Mucho más que eso- Bulma rió y le revolvió el cabello"

-Chichi creo que te amo.

Chichi se sintió caer por un precipicio frente a esas palabras.

"Amor, amor" ha dicho

"Amor, amor" latía su corazón

"Amor, amor" sus sentidos se la llevaron a las nubes, a la nube voladora, en los brazos de Goku

-Cariño yo también te amo... desde siempre-Dijo en medio de los remolinos que sacudían su cuerpo, Goku también empezó a temblar y terminó dentro de ella.

-¿Quién es "Cariño"?- preguntó con inocencia Goku, y sintió que era un poco absurdo que aún la tuviera, despues de hacerle sentir de esa manera.

-Eres tu Goku, a las personas que se les ama se les pone apodos bonitos-le explicó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, sin separarse, él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Entiendo, esto de estar casado es muy interesante, y, ¿haremos esto todas las noches?-Preguntó, tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Cuando quieras.

Ella decidió separarse de él porque debía bañarse y vestirse antes de que papá volviera, porque Goku también debía hacerlo y también, para adoctrinar a Goku respecto al pudor y los secretos.

No quería que la demás gente supiera de su inocente indecencia, ni de su propia docilidad, esas cosas quedarían encerradas entre sus pieles cuando lo hicieran, en sus cuerpos unidos, en la cama, en el piso, en la luna que lo hicieran. Sería su secreto. Tanta galantería podía hacerlo aun más atractivo.

Goku volvió a sentirse solitario cuando Chichi se levantó para darse un baño, descubrió que también le gustaba su trasero. Hoy había sido un día de experiencias nuevas, experiencias agradables.

Cuando ella volvió vestida, tuvo miedo que todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

-¿Cómo se llama lo que acabamos de hacer?-le preguntó

-Hicimos el amor

-Y lo hicimos porque mañana nos casamos ¿verdad?

-Correcto-celebró Milk

-Entonces no quiero que lo hagas con nadie más que conmigo, tampoco le digamos a nadie... que sea nuestro secreto...-Goku no pudo finalizar su petición Chichi le besó.

Que feliz se sentía de hacer esa promesa hace tantos años.

Que bueno que se la había hecho a ella.

Creo que fue el inicio de varios años de felicidad matrimonial, extensa, hasta que nació Gohan, después debido a los diversos peligros que sufrió la tierra, se les hizo mucho más difícil amarse, Milk se arrepintió muchas veces de haberse casado con Goku, y lloró muchas noches en la oscura y solitaria cama. Pero todo eso sería después, por ahora, ellos eran muy, muy felices.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les halla gustado, a mí... me dejó inconforme, pero me divertí mucho, mi próximo oneshot DB será GT, también de esta pareja, los amo, nos vemos pronto<p> 


End file.
